


[卡带]无形之物

by arusati



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26360629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arusati/pseuds/arusati
Summary: 大概是迟到了的中元节贺文（？），没头没尾的无聊东西，*号改写自《纽约纽约》。博人传背景，虽然没有官配提及，但还是有两个孩子，介意的请避雷。
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, 卡带 - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	[卡带]无形之物

野原琳的墓碑在日向宁次前面三排。虽然日向族人们要求让宁次葬在族里的墓地，但雏田还是按照宁次的意思将他与四战中死亡的英雄们在公墓中永眠。这里躺着的大多是为村子牺牲的英雄，战争结束后，火影们也经常带着民众赶来悼念。

不过在盂兰盆节这样的日子，大多还是以家庭为单位自行前来祭拜。卡卡西父亲的坟墓也被搬至此地，本来他想说不用了，但看着大家失望的神情，心中总有几分苦涩。这有多大的程度是因为他变成了火影呢？人类总是善变的，迁怒到现在的人身上也毫无意义，更何况他的心中已经没有了如此激烈的感情波动。拂去略显黑暗的想法，露出了他擅长的和蔼笑容，旗木朔茂的墓前已经被打扫干净了。

将一束百合放在墓前，他对着琳的名字合掌。已经度过了太久的年月，琳没有陪伴在他身边的日子远远超过了还在他身边的日子*，大体的印象变得模糊，某些琐碎的、无关紧要的细节却越来越清晰，浮出了记忆的浅海。比如琳喜欢花，却有花粉过敏的症状，于是她和嗅觉敏锐的卡卡西一样，最难捱的季节是春天。这时带土会去做一些干花的标本，是最普通的雏菊，边缘残破不堪，颜色也晕染得不完美，他忍不住出口嘲弄，却被带土回击“这又不是送给你的”，两个人就会陷入幼稚的争吵。水门老师会出来打圆场，用不好笑的冷笑话试图凝聚他们，他们也能很快恢复和平——不为别的，只因老师施加在肩膀上那有些疼痛的大手，两个孩子多少对他有些忌惮。

但这都是很遥远的事情了。琳的照片只有在床头摆放的那一张，看久了便会生出一种奇妙的想法，像是同一个字看久了，就会怀疑这个字到底是不是这样写。琳的样貌、水门老师的样貌还有带土的样貌，都变成了混沌的状态，像是一团泛着彩色的液态物体。偶然梦中惊醒，只有记忆的闪回，好的坏的，还有一些不明所以的隐喻，都让他按着自己的左眼大口喘气，才意识到那里已经空无一物。

走到水门老师的墓前，鸣人和博人已经在那里了。火影有一个单独的区域，虽然墓碑并不会变得豪华，这些微妙的区别还是展现了木叶的本质。不能与家人葬在一起，难道不会难过吗？鸣人在自己的墓碑修缮的时候，曾经问过这么一句话。说来也奇怪，还健在于世的纲手、卡卡西和鸣人的墓已经修好了，他们却没有感受到被冒犯，大概也是经历了战争后的从容。当时是谁回答鸣人的呢……好像是五代目，她对着鸣人的背后来了一拳，将他打倒在地。“火影的家人就是全村的人，这件事你小子不应该最清楚吗？”

“水门老师，我来看你了。”卡卡西轻轻地祭拜着，没有再说什么。四战战场上，想对老师传达的，水门老师都已经接收到了。他毫不怀疑老师的才智，也过了向老师撒娇抱怨的年纪，只有一种强烈的“反正会再见”的心情。可到底会不会呢？他看着在水门墓前炫耀自己所学忍术的博人，没由来地想到了这个问题。如果会再见的话，那在人世间活着是多么便利啊，无论是幸福地生活，还是痛苦地生活，在迎接死亡的那一刻，过去的罪孽似乎都被赎清偿还。如果还会再见，那生命为何还需要一代代地延续下去呢？明明自己只要看着那些过去重要的羁绊，就会感到胸口的空洞被填满。正在他思考之时，鸣人突然略带尴尬地摸了摸后脑勺：“看着自己的坟墓真是诡异啊我说。”

“鸣人还是小孩子呢。”卡卡西觉得有些有趣，鸣人从小就怕鬼魂幽灵一类的事物，看来长大了也丝毫没有改善。此时博人结束了他的长篇演讲，转过来指着鸣人墓旁的空地：“以后木叶丸老师和佐良娜会在这里吧。”

卡卡西和鸣人都抬起头，以一种惊异的眼光看着他。“博人，你在说什么话……”鸣人皱了皱眉。“木叶丸和佐良娜都还是小孩子呢。”

“可是人都是要死的啊，老爸和卡……”想到鸣人还在这里，博人把卡卡西的名字换成了更加正式的六代目。“和六代目的墓碑不也已经修好了吗。我是想说他们都能当上火影啦。”

卡卡西没想到博人对死亡的态度这么淡然。他们这一代的忍者已经和平许多，不再需要为了村子、为了资源小小年纪就在战场上丢了性命，而是可以健健康康长大。虽然都是不惧怕，但他们的态度总有一种源自内里的自信，卡卡西便有几分羡慕。他问到：“那博人觉得死后还会再见吗？”

“和那家伙这辈子已经够麻烦的了，死后还要继续什么的……饶了我吧……”博人扶住了额头。卡卡西露出一个温和的笑容：“是啊，你们还有好长、好长的时间……”而自己和带土他们，连道别都那样匆忙，却已经是他经历过的最幸福的时刻了。

“少自恋了，谁想死后还继续跟你待在一块啊？”少女的声音从背后传来，佐助和佐良娜朝他们走了过来。“哟，佐助。”鸣人打了个招呼，佐助点点头示意他知道了，博人的眼神立刻充满了崇拜。

“卡卡西，你要去吗？”佐助没头没尾地来了一句，不待卡卡西回答，他便向河边走去。博人朝着佐良娜做了个鬼脸，佐良娜瞪了他一眼，还是礼貌地忍住了。

路上路过了宇智波族的墓地，这时卡卡西便感激学生的体贴。先祭拜富岳和美琴的佐助哪怕绕路，还是愿意来找他一同前往去祭拜两个无法葬在这里的宇智波。事实上，整个木叶都没有他们的容身之处。于是他们只能依托于温柔的河流和热情的火焰，在纸船里放上燃烧的蜡烛，一路漂流向下，直到终结谷的瀑布处被浪花熄灭。

这是宇智波每个族人小时候练习豪火球的地方，视野开阔，水源充足。流水不至于太过湍急，让他们还来不及寄托思念就将纸船卷走。佐良娜懂事地代替佐助折好了船，在中间放上一枚圆形的蜡烛，烛光摇曳中，少女轻轻地将船推向远方。卡卡西也学着她的样子，动作轻柔，生怕打扰了亡灵的宁静。夏夜的凉风将水面吹出一些波纹，一时间没有人说话。

“没有固定的地方，他们能收到我们想说的话吗？”佐良娜捏了捏佐助的袍脚，有些不安。“只要心意到了，就一定会传达出去的。”卡卡西摸了摸佐良娜的头表示安慰。佐助却发出了一声熟悉的冷笑：“哼，连墓碑都没有的孤魂野鬼，说他们会收到也不过是安慰人的话。”

卡卡西被呛得说不出话，就连佐良娜也皱了皱眉表示不赞许。“爸爸！”“我只是实话实说罢了。”佐助的声线没有任何的变化。“他们的灵魂并不该被人怀念，我们做的这些行为，也不过是为了自己。”

“为了自己？”卡卡西有些疑惑。

“关于他们的记忆，虽然会消散，但重量却会越来越重。每一次祭拜，每一次在心里对他们说话，只是在自己的灵魂上多加了一笔。重要的不是对方能不能听见，而是你自己是不是因为这些行为又背负了更多。”佐助看着纸船，它们马上就要转弯，去往看不见的河道。“这种自我满足的行为做得越多，你背负的重量就越重，越会把你的身子压到土里去。当你完全地倒下时，大概这些罪孽也陪伴了你一生，你才有资格轻松地去往那个世界，再当面把你想说的话说出来。”

佐良娜听得有些呆了：“那这么说，到了那个世界，我还是会和爸爸妈妈还有朋友们在一起吗？”

“这要看缘分了。”佐助轻笑了一声。“背负的东西越重，找到的几率就会越大吧。像那边那个家伙——”他指了指卡卡西。“他一定是要被埋进地底才会倒下的。要是你找不到我，就先让他找到你吧。”

“原来在我可爱的弟子眼里，老师只是一个联络的工具人吗？”卡卡西露出一副假装的委屈表情，随即又恢复到平时的状态。他放空地望着南贺川对岸，仿佛那里是一片虚无。“谢谢你，佐助。”

“什么嘛，原来爸爸也会安慰人啊。”佐良娜看了一眼他，佐助没说话，只是转身离开。

目送他们远去，卡卡西便低下身子，用手拨弄着岸边小花的花瓣。“背负吗……”他望了望天空，自己似乎离土地还不够近。“今天的重量又沉了一些，你觉得呢？带人……”

回答他的只有静谧的夏夜。


End file.
